It's Hell Getting to Heaven
by Divine Mystery
Summary: Amami Amane is new to Iwitodai, but as a time returns to midnight and strange creatures arise its up to her and the reformed members of S.E.E.S to stop the looming threat. Meanwhile elsewhere in the small town of Inaba. Can a new face help to save it.


**Its Hell Getting to Heaven**

**Summary - **Amami Amane is new to Iwitodai, but as a time returns to midnight and strange creatures arise its up to her and the reformed members of S.E.E.S to stop the looming threat. Meanwhile elsewhere in the small town of Inaba. Can a new face help to save it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A Velvet Discovery

_Welcome… to the velvet room…._

"Is this how it all ends." _Yukiko asked to no one in particular._

_Nyx's Avatar began to rise up and merges with the moon. Twenty minutes or so later Souji and Minato feel as though whatever force that had been weighing on them was released and they stood up and began walking to the head of the group. _

"No...Not again." _Aigis said as tears began to fill her eyes._

"Souji go back there's no point in you giving up your life" _Minato said turning to face the ashen-haired boy._

"True, but you've done this before, and I think it's only fair that I get to do it this time." _Souji said looking up at the moon smiling as Minato chuckled softly._

"Don't worry about that. This is how it should have been and this is how it must stay. I have to become the seal again so you and the others can live in peace." _Minato said looking up at the moon._

"Your both wrong. I can't let you stop Nyx." _A voice that no one thought they'd hear again said._

"It can't be…." _Minato and Souji said in shock at the same time._

"How did you survive the explosion inside Tartarus ." _Minato asked settling back in a fighting position._

_The figure smirks as it snaps its fingers and all at once Minato and Souji dropped back down to their knees._

"You want stop Nyx, but I will. Only I can since I hold the wild card you two don't anymore." _The figure said taking position and leaping toward the moon. _

"But why would you do this?" _Souji asked. _

"Because I'm not real. I'm a nobody, no one will remember me. Besides you guys deserve to live your lives to the fullest. I'm sorry I gave you all a hard time I guess the truth was to much for me. _The figure stopped floating toward the moon and turned to look down at the people on the ground. _

I'm really glad I got to meet you. Maybe one day, we'll meet again. _The figure said as he turned back to the moon, going inside it. _

_A young man who looks about seventeen is on his way from his home in America to Japan. The young man's name is Noah Rayne. He was wearing a black shirt, with a dark navy-blue vest with a black dragon like graphic on the back. He was also wearing a plane old pair of blue jeans and converse shoes._

_A walking disgrace as some might say from back in his home town of Los Angeles. The black haired young man never hurt anyone, all he wanted was a family to love him and friends. But for him that was to much to ask for. His parents saw no use for him other then the fact that he was extremely smart and they could make money off him. He was a tool to be used and that was pretty much it. But then one day he called one wrong card and it seemed like it all came crashing on him, they just didn't need someone who wasn't smart, someone like him anymore and so here he was on his way to a little area in Japan…alone. _

_He glanced out the window as trees and everything else outside seemed to just go by him. He was already in Japan, Port Island to be exact. But since he had nothing but the ticket to take him to his next and final destination, at a little town out in the sticks known as Inaba, he didn't waste his time getting up from his seat, he just sat there in a trance like state looking out the window. He hadn't done anything but that for what seemed like days and only strayed from his set course for a bathroom break in-between stops. He hadn't slept in days and it was slowly catching up to him and as the train began to move again he slipped away from reality and into the realm of his dream world. _

_This time it was different though he didn't dream a dream filled with despair or fear or anything of the such. What he dreamed about was of a battle between six teenagers, one pre-teen, and a dog against some strange monster. During which the people summoned some type of creatures to aid them in their fight against the monster. _

_After a while the monster floated up to the sky and merged with the moon, meanwhile the strangers were unable to even move. A little while later though one of the teens stood up with no problem and started walking forward and just as the monster did he too floated up toward the moon as his friends pleaded with him to stay telling him " Don't go" as the blond girl said or "What happened to everything we've been through together" as the brunette said. Then everything went black. _

_He felt tears fall from his eyes but Noah didn't understand what he was crying about. He wiped his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop coming and he had yet to discover a reason why. Finally, Noah shed his last tear wiped it away and opened his eyes. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't on the train like he was suppose to be, he was inside what seemed to be a cell. _

_It was an oddly large cell, but not only that, it was a deep dark kind of blue. He was looking around until his eyes landed on an old man who was bald at the top of his head with and his hair close to a lower proximate then it should've been. The bizarre man also had an abnormally long nose._

_Secondly Noah's eyes caught sight of a girl who looked no older than himself. Her hair was short. To say it was an inch or two from the back of her neck was pushing it, and it had a sorta colorless white shade to it. She was very attractive to Noah, and even more amazing then her looks were her alluring golden eyes, which drew his attention almost immediately after he looked at her entire form. Noah was about ask her where he was when the man with the long nose said to him. _

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

* * *

**Author's Note: _I guess my return was with what I started with. Its Hell Getting To Heaven is back and better. I will be altering the story from before and it will seemingly start out the same, but by Chapter 3 you'll see the change. Well anyway. I hope you enjoy this revamped story. Review and tell me what you think please._**


End file.
